


Two Hours After

by Taking-my-Magic-Back (Taking_My_Magic_Back)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But might turn it into a longer work later, Dumbledores tomb, Elder Wand (Harry Potter), Gen, Not Beta Read, Numb Harry, Short One Shot, The beginnings of dissociation, authors first fic, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taking_My_Magic_Back/pseuds/Taking-my-Magic-Back
Summary: Two hours after the war, Harry Potter sleeps.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 6





	Two Hours After

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first ever HP fic and also the first fic I've written in nearly 10 years. I'm hoping to expand on this at some point and use the concept for a longer multi chapter fic - but for now I'm testing the waters with this! 
> 
> I intended for this to read like Harry is in the beginnings of dissociation so if that might distress you, please be careful as you read this!
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you like it!

**2 hours after the war, Harry Potter sleeps.**

Ron and Hermione had accompanied Harry down to the black lake. They and stood with him as he carefully returned the elder wand and, with shaking hands, covered Albus Dumbledore with sheets so ruthlessly tossed aside. Together the trio raised their wands and, with a resounding crack, sealed the tomb. Professor Dumbledore could finally be at peace. _Harry_ could finally be at peace.

It was quiet as Harry and the others walked back towards the castle. He could see Ron out of the corner of his eye, his arm wrapped around Hermione as she cried softly, tears leaving tracks through the dirt on her face. Harry supposed that he should feel sad as well – or at least feel something in response to putting dumbledore at rest again – but he didn’t feel anything except heavy. Heavy, and empty, and so exhausted that Ron and Hermione had to help him through the portrait hole and up the stairs to the boy’s dormitory, where they collapsed as a group onto one of the beds.

Laying between his friends, settled on either side of him with their arms stretched across his torso, Harry Potter sleeps.


End file.
